User talk:TotalDramaRox97
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:TotalDramaRox97 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 01:23, November 16, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Cool! You're on this wiki, too!? Awesome! Tpffan5196 01:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Overabundance of User talk edits I've noticed that you've been making a lot of User talk messages back and forth with a couple of other users. You seem to be mistakenly using the User talk pages as a chat room. This is not what those pages are for. They are for more formal discussions with users rather than casual conversation. If you go to any random page on the wiki, you'll notice on the right hand side of the page there is a link to the new chat feature we just recently enabled. You and the other users you'd like to chat with can then either talk in public or you can even use the private message feature on it to have a private conversation. Please consider using the chat (or some other means like Facebook, Twitter, Skype, etc.) to conduct personal conversations in the future. OK? OK. —Topher208 {Talk} 06:14, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'll meet you there. "What do you have to say to that, Lee?" "That was most invigorating!" 18:34, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:problem I'll tell them that the "deletion" thing was a joke. (That really wasn't funny, BTW). Also, did you get blocked from the fanon? Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 18:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) a. Ah, I see b. That sucks :( Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 19:43, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree that one month is a little too much, but then again, people tried to help you, but you were still calling them rude, biased, etc. And maybe people do care about you cutting yourself and becoming suicidal, but you don't need to do that to yourself over people on the internet that you've never met. And yeah, Fossy and Goth are going to be really sad when they hear that you got banned. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 20:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) You did kind of intimidate other users, though, like repeatedly calling them rude, biased, Karma Houdinis, etc. I know you're mad at them, but constantly insulting them doesn't help. And insulting the admins is worse, since they could block you at any second. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 00:46, July 27, 2011 (UTC) 1. Yes, intimidating means scaring, but I think it could also be bullying. Not like you were being a bully, but you insulted the admins, JSevere, and Gurgy many times in your blogs. 2. They aren't biased. If they were biased, they would be treating certain users like garbage. I'm sure if any of the people you hate started writing hate comments about you on blogs and stuff, they would get a ban. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 01:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Gurgy and Raging Blast are kind of rude, but they need to be tactful. I think you got banned and they didn't because they didn't go around constantly insulting users and stuff. And as for the users you have problems with: I haven't see Maddy bragging or doing any of the stuff that you said about her at all. Sorry, but I really HAVEN'T seen her doing the stuff you said. I think Goldy was getting annoyed by the over-usage of blog comments and he wanted the conflict to end. I don't know how Che lies to you. Scuba's not being mean, he's just trying to help. And Gurgy and Raging Blast need to be more tactful, but I don't think they want you dead. Gurgy even said in the IRC that if you killed yourself, he would be really upset. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 02:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I can't talk in the chat, TDR. I'm just saying that in case you're wondering why I keep leaving and entering. P&I4EVAH! 16:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, I'm sorry you got blocked for joking around. Ugh...These guys take things too seriously. -.- P&I4EVAH! 16:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I still don't see how Maddy talks about how great she is. Sorry....But I'll talk to Raging Blast for you to solve this problem. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 18:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) You don't joke about deleting user's pages. That's not even funny. >_< --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 18:39, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I sometimes joke with no humor intention-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 19:29, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how you can shorten your block to a week. Some people didn't think that your "joke" was really a joke. Maybe you should talk to them about it. Tpffan5196| Candace, Stacy, and Jenny 4EVER! 22:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Your fanon blog I have just deleted your blog urging users not to visit the Fanon Wiki. This is not an attempt to curtail your freedom of speech, it's just not the proper forum for it. You are currently having issues with the Fanon Wiki's admins, but we can't allow a blog that doesn't have any evidence, only opinion, to discourage other users from visiting that wiki. If you have specific issues to discuss with the Fanon admins, you are still allowed to use your own talk page to make your case on Fanon. —Topher208 {Talk} 19:57, July 27, 2011 (UTC) kk would this count as evidence they r talkign about me behind my back and i found some comments offensive http://pf-users.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Administration_Discussion [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''The curse begun but soon they'll see. The buried truth will end with me'' 20:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey TDR. How are you feeling? CandaceFan THAT should've been my username. Life is too short to stress yourself over people who don't deserve to be an issue in your life. P&I4EVAH! 12:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) sometimes what we care about most gets all used up or gose away, never to return. somtimes we never get a chance to say goodbey or i love you. life is precious and short. suppose one morning you never wake up. dose all your famliy and friends know you love them? let everyone know how you feel, even if you think thay don't love you back. its amzing what tree little words and smile can do. just in case god calls me home, i just wanted to let you know... I LOVE YOU ! live everyday to the fullest and forgive those who are wrong because tomorrow is not promised. we get on shot in life, dont let anger or pride ruin your chance of happiness. live love laugh! - love selly bear- Fanon talk I moved it to here: link Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 02:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanx-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''A 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental hospital.]] 02:30, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but... ...since when have I turned on you? And the last thing I ever wanna do is hurt you, in all honesty. But I can't hide this anymore: You keep yelling at me for stuff all the time, and it hurts me more than I was hurting alreaddy. I can't take it anymore. T_T I'm NOT turning on you here, but listen: either stop hurting me, or risk not hearing from me. I hate to do this to you, honestly, but it's either that or more suffering. I hope you understand somehow. :( hugs I still care about you tho, and I will be thinking of you. --Goth Well, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you either. I'm trying to be your friend, but it seems like all I am is a failure to you. T_T Great, now I'm having visions of hurting myself... --Goth I think I understand. I'm sorry, I don't know how to be better. I'm going through a lot of hurt, just like you seem to be. We're more alike than you may realize, Connor. --Goth I'm really sorry about the block. And I saw that. It breaks my heart... --Goth I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Trust me, I've been misunderstanding one of my best friends in real life. I felt bitter towards her, but now I'm beginning to realize that I was just misunderstanding her. --Goth Re: Idea What is it? Tpffan5196 Leave a message at the talk page 16:34, September 18, 2011 (UTC) That could work, but some of the people don't know what the Amazing Race and they haven't watched the show. Tpffan5196 Leave a message at the talk page 16:42, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I can, but did you see the explanation? --Goth Yeah but now i fear the admins can truly do that-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.]] 01:51, September 19, 2011 (UTC) hugs Don't worry. I haven't seen a way to do that on my Wikis, so I doubt it's possible. --Goth Ok i just hope they dont find a way how-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 01:54, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Me too. I hope you like this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=munbt8qpCiQ&feature=related --Goth ROFL how did they make that-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 02:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. But it's hilarious, isn't it? My other favorites are How The Empire Strikes Back Should Have Ended and How Toy Story 3 Should Have Ended Toy Story http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEnVEPaCH8A&feature=related Star Wars http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6L8b1zPE0-Y&feature=related --Gothh Cool =)-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 02:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) It's been a while How you feeling? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'The Fossy has spoken.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 00:18, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Good (school and home wise) Bad (computer wise) [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.]] 00:21, September 20, 2011 (UTC) That's fantastic, to the first one. To the second one, what's the matter? (Besides the block) - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 00:43, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Most of the users dont even seem to care im gone im starting to think my theory of the wiki hating me is true with the exception of a couple users-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.]] 00:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Nah, none of us hate you. A few may dislike you, but that's true for everybody, eh? This might cheer ya up -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Rru0mE3-p4&feature=fvwrel - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'''The Fossy has spoken.]] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.]] 00:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I think up to 3/4 hate me LMAO-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.]] 00:47, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Laughter is the best medicine ^.^ Here's another one -> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47wUQZs1_NQ Thnks-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 00:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, e-mail's not workin' and I can't find the archieve. Look, don't hate yourself and don't kill yourself, you are a good person, Connor. (I gotta go to bed, sorry 'bout that) 02:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanx-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 02:24, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Look these up Here's some Bible verses I recommend. If you don't have a Bible, Google 'em. *Phillipians 4:6-7 *Psalm 34:19 *Ephesians 4:31-32 *John 16:33 *Matthew 6:33-34 *Romans 8:28 *Isiah 40:31 *Psalm 37:7-11 Remember, these all cam straight from the big man himself, or one of his desciples. Feel any better? - [[User:FossilsDaDaDa|'Let's punch Captain Crunch.']] [[User Talk:FossilsDaDaDa|''Then we'll eat his face for lunch.]] 05:53, September 21, 2011 (UTC) =( I'm really sorry hugs Phew, I was starting to think you were ignoring me... --Goth Hey? Where are you, i havnt really talked to you since thursday...are you ok? - [[User:Ferbluver|''Ferb♥er]]''What?!*sigh* I was in Ferbland again''"I'm not a Brit or a Yank. I'm just Ferb." 18:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks hugs I'll be fine as long as I have someone to talk to. (My responses might take a while cuz my phone internet is slow :P) --Goth Please don't hate her! She has never meant any harm at all. Nobody's perfect, so please don't expect us to be. And I repeat, she never meant to do anything wrong. And could you please stop talking about my other friends like trash? It hurts me... And please don't hate me but...I feel like you expect me to be perfect, "...and every step that I take is another mistake to you..." and it really hurts when you suddenly get angry at me. And then you do the exact same thing to my other friends. It's really hurting me, and I dunno what to do anymore...cries --Goth Look, please understand that it's just because of some strict rule we don't know much about. And did you see anything else I said? Or do you not care about me anymore? T_T --Goth Thank you. And I don't think it's her fault. After all, she didn't make the house rules... --Goth I dunno how else to put it (I'm tired) And...I guess so? --Goth Oh, I know what you mean now! I gotta go see it right now! :) --Goth Great job figuring that out!!!! I voted for it --Goth You're welcome! --Goth I'm good --Goth and pats on the back Don't worry, I'm here. --Goth Np How is she ignoring you? (Sorry I took so long, been having computer issues) --Goth Maybe she's busy, or forgot to reply. (That's happened to me before) --Goth Hmmm. Maybe she never got an alert? Things like that happen sometimes I'm sure. --Goth T_T I'm so sorry again --Goth I can't say where I am, but we're still pretty far... --Goth Sorry :( --Goth I'm Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you by leaving. I'll still hope for you and I still care but you can't make it feel right when you know it's so wrong it's time to move on I'm already gone......already gone. 22:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I feel that if i hadnt gotten blocked u wouldve stayed-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 22:21, September 26, 2011 (UTC) A PnF fanon convention would be cool... --Goth @TDR, it was high time i left I kind of thought the same thing :( Really Big Hat This, I swear! 01:19, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :( TDR, I still want to be your friend, but you're not understanding of why I don't want to send the picture. Really Big Hat This, I swear! 01:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I know, but I gave it a second thought. My mom said I'm not aloud to give out ANY personal info and I already told you my state :( Really Big Hat This, I swear! 01:26, September 27, 2011 (UTC) *shrugs* Fine, if you don't believe me, fine. I just wished you would. Really Big Hat This, I swear! 01:33, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I know, but I am. I might give you a picture, but on my own time. Please understand. Really Big Hat This, I swear! 01:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) The New Ultimate? Really Big Hat This, I swear! 01:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate got a three month block and left the wiki now most wiki users hate him im him now-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 01:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry :( Not everyone hates you. Really Big Hat This, I swear! 01:40, September 27, 2011 (UTC) most do :(-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 01:41, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry :( Really Big Hat This, I swear! 01:50, September 27, 2011 (UTC) thx btw i only want the pic of u so i can be sure u r who u say (i have trust issues)-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 02:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* I know, but the reason why I don't want to give it to you is not because I'm not who I say I am. Oh, btw, do you like my new avatar and signature? Really Big Hat This, I swear! 10:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) sigh I really hate the idea of losing you, but I also know that I should let you make your own decisions. :( hug --Goth